Summon Sage
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is trained by the best in each field after being saved by a mob. Will be a harem of older woman
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

The Summon Sage

Chapter 1 Jiraiya come to the rescue and the training

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond haired boy was fleeing on foot as several villagers run after him "Get the demon," they shouted as they cornered the boy and start to beat him.

In another part of the village a man with white hair was walking around when he heard yelling. He headed in that direction and what he saw pissed him off "what the hell are you doing," shouted the man with pure rage.

"Lord Jiraiya; avenge your students death; we have the demon," shouted a village as Jiraiya glared at the man. The man formed a Rasengan and slammed it in to the stupid fool.

"He is under my protection," glared Jiraiya.

"But Jiriaiya-sama why are you protecting the demon," shouted another man only for his throat to be slash

"You are all under arrest," said a man with a mask calmly as the mob is taken away.

Jiraiya and the masked ninja walk to the injured boy. "Let's take him to Hokage-sama," said the masked ninja.

"Why not the hospital?" asked Jiraiya.

"They refuse to help him due to what he contains," said masked ninja with a defeated sigh.

Jiraiya holds the boy and disappears along with the other ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man was sitting in his desk with a red robe on "why does the council have meetings?" said the man as the two ninja appeared "Jiraiya, Weasel what happened," said the old man as he sees Naruto's body "so that is why," he said as call for his doctor.

The man walks in and sigh "Lord Hokage this is the third time this week," said the doctor pissed.

"Put him on the table and I shall heal the poor boy. Five years old and the hero is hated for his burden," said the doc.

The Anbu step up "I have question Hokage-sama," he said.

"Who is his father; I have idea but I want to confirm it," said the Raven hair Anbu.

The Hokage puts up a barrier "I have a mission for you three and I tell you; it is the Yondaime. Jiraiya already know; now your mission is to teach Naruto-kun for six years and then we shall place him on a team," said the Kage.

The doctor step up "I guess you want him to learn Medical Ninjutsu from me," he asked.

"You reach have something to bring to the table and make him as strong as a Sannin if not Kage," said the old man.

Naruto wakes up and see three people he knows "Anbu-san, Doctor-san, Jiji; who is the other old man?" he asked.

"My name is Jiraiya and the three off up have given a mission to train you Naruto," said the man. We are heading out of the village so you can learn with no one holding you back," said the man

"I would like to sensei," said Naruto.

The four well head right now since you are healed," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day the three were writing up a schedule for Naruto and woke him up "alright Naruto we will for a month then rotate for next six years," said The Anbu.

"Doctor Hitro will teach you first mostly how control you chakra increase you reserves," said Jiraiya.

Next will be Itachi or as you know him weasel," said Jiraiya. He will teach you genjutsu and Kenjutsu and throwing weapons.

Finally I shall teach you Ninjutsu and Taijutsu," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front Hitro "alright you must unlock you chakra," said the kind doctor. First put your hands like this and find you center and bring it out," said the Doctor.

Naruto sits down and does as told and after a few minutes a blue hue form around Natruto then explodes out word shocking his sensei. The man smiles "I can already tell you will problem with your control but with our training you will be great," said the man.

"First I want to climb a tree bring you control up," he said.

Naruto looks at him "but Sensei I know how to climb," he said as the doctor walks up the tree with just his feet "awesome," said Naruto.

The doctor throws a kunai "I want you to use that kunai to mark you progress and get to where I am out," said the doctor. Focus it on your feet the chakra and run up to get a head starts," said Hitro.

Naruto does and runs up but is blasted back. "Too much chakra you will be blasted back; too little and you will fall off," said Hitro.

Naruto reduces the chakra a little and runs up and get a little first before fall off but he manages to cut the tree with the knife.

Naruto continues for the whole day showing determination to not give up. For two day Naruto kept up the exercise and finally got to the top after the second day "well done Naruto," said the doctor.

"I have a jutsu the three of use would like you to learn," said Hitro as he hand Naruto the scroll.

"Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as he read the name of the jutsu.

Thank you; sensei, said Naruto.

"You have earned a break Naruto; try to learn the jutsu and we continue you control later," said the doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Hitro's eyes widen "he got the jutsu down in one day" he said as he see the clone climbing tree.

"So he knows the ability of the clones," thought the man. He walks to the boy. "Naruto next you are going to learn to water walk," said the doctor as he walk to a lake and walks on it. "Second level of control," said the man.

"Can I use clone sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to use one clone so you can learn yourself," said the doctor.

Naruto place a foot on the water then falls down "keep it up Naruto; the trick is to change the flow of your chakra with the water," said Hitro.

Naruto does as instructed and walks a few before falling in again while his is clone having the same problem. Naruto continues for five hours getting better with every attempt. Hitro was proud of his student as he finally mastered the exercise. Naruto also was forced to study math and history of different villages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The week came and gone and Itachi's turn was next "Itachi-sensei I am ready," said the blond.

Very well; but right we will used Bokken so you don't hurt you self," said the Uchiha as he hands Naruto the wooden sword.

Naruto is shown the stances and Katas for Kenjutsu for a week as Jiraiya took over for another week. This was kept up for six years giving Naruto the skill he needs to protect himself.

"Alright Naruto time to head back to Konoha," said Jiraiya as everyone walked back minus Itachi since he was called for a mission around year three.

"Ero-Sannin where is Itachi sensei" asked the boy. I havn't heard from him," said the eleven year old boy.

"The two teacher looked at each other "Naruto; it is an S rank secrets but Itachi murder his family minus his brother and mother," said Jiraiya as Naruto stood in one place.

"I don't believe it your lying," shouted the boy. He cared about the village," said the boy about to cry.

Hitro puts his hand on the boy "Naruto; Itachi is an S rank missing-ninja with a kill on sight; if you become a Konoha ninja you might have to kill your former sensei," said Hitro with a sigh.

Jiraiya shakes his head since the two know of the secret mission but sworn to silence. The three make their to the gates as the guard look at Naruto "get lost demon," sneered one of the guard as his partner with a bandage on his nose knocks him out "hey Naruto it has dull lately," said the guard.

Hey Kotetsu where's Izumo," asked Naruto.

Lucky bastard got the day off," grumbled the chunin.

"Jiraiya-sama and Hitro glade to see you back with young Uzumaki," said the chunin as the Anbu carry's the other guy away.

"Let see the Hokage," said Jiraiya as the three disappear in a shunshin surprising the chunin.

The three reappear in the office "glade you made it," said the old man. How strong is Naruto," asked the Hokage.

"Anbu level almost to Itachi's skill, my strength, and Hitro medical skills," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto has talked to the Kyuubi and we have spoken to it as well," said Jiraiya with a serious tone.

"He spoke to the fox?" asked the Kage.

"Yes he is being train how to use the Kyuubi power by the fox who name is Kurama," said Jiraiya.

"How many tails," asked the Hokage.

Three with his reason still with him but any higher he will lose control. There is one thing you should sensei," said white haired Ninja. "His reason for attacking the village which is still unbelievable but Kyuubi had Naruto rip some of the seal and we meet Minato or more like his soul he put in and Naruto learned of his heritage while the fox begged Minato for his forgiveness as Naruto as well," said Jiraiya. The third never felt so old.

"Naruto do you want to be genin or do you want a test to become chunin," asked the Hokage.

I would to work my way up the ladder and start as a genin. I would like request," said the blond.

I would like to take some mission that C or higher when not with my team," said the blond.

"Very well Naruto here is you headband," said the Hokage as the Kage gave Naruto the cloth with a metal plate.

"Naruto head to the academy and you will have your team," said Sarutobi.

Naruto bows and walks out to join a team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

End


	2. Test Genjutsu vs Genjutsu

I don't own Naruto

The Summon Sage

Test Genjutsu vs. Genjutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting on a log with his teammate the day after meeting their sensei.

Flashback

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki you sensei is Kurenai," said the man

"Well better then the jounin who is late all the time.

Team 10 is Ino Yamanka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Asuma Sarutobi is you sensei

Team 7 is Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Hatake is you sensei

Now wait for your sensei," said the Chunin.

A woman with black hair walks in "Team 8 please meet me at training ground 8," she said as she disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto turns to his team "grab my shoulder so I can take us there," said the blond as both genin grabbed Naruto shoulder and he disappeared to everyone's shock in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the training ground with his team "well looks like everyone is here, let start with introduction," she said.

My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I am a rookie Jounin, I like genjutsu and the village, my dislike are perverts, rapist, murderers and traitors. My dream is to see you all succeed a shinobi, hobbies include learning new genjutsu," she said

Next I shall have Kiba introduce himself," she said

I am Kiba Inuzuka, my like are dogs and my nin-kin Akumaru. I also like to take him for a walk and play catch. My dislikes are cat and animal cruelty. I hope to become the next clan head if my sister does want it. If she does become clan my dream then will be to help her any way possible. Hobbies are leaning animal medicine not as good as my sister but getting there," said Kiba

"Kiba I have some advice for you, don't let you dream go and improve yourself so you can reach new heights," said Naruto

"Well said Naruto," said Kurenai

Next Hinata," said the sensei

I am Hinata Hyuga," she stuttered. I like Cinnamon Buns and my sister. I dislike the cage bird seal and perverts. My dream is to become the Head and abolish the branch curse and make one family branch. Hobbies are try get the gentle fist down," she said.

"Finally Naruto," said the jounin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like my sensei and those close to me, Ramen and training. I dislike pervert and, child beaters. My dream is protect Konoha with everything I am and bring peace to the world. I also want my team achieve their dreams. Hobbies include training my weakest area which is genjutsu. I like reading the bingo book from other villager. No such thing as being over prepared," said the blond.

"Very nice Naruto. Now for our real test which will determine if you have what it takes? To be a ninja," she said.

Kiba stands up "we took the test," he shouted as Naruto put his hand on his teammates shoulder.

"Let her explain Kiba," said the blond.

"That test was to see if you graduated the real test will be to see if you have the mental of a Shinobi," said sensei.

"I will administer it tomorrow," said the sensei.

Naruto gets up "Kiba, Hinata let's go we have to prepare," said the blond as he walks away with the other two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked to his apartment. "Here is what I know of Kurenai-sensei, she is known as the genjutsu mistress but weak area where I want you to strike. Here is what we will do," said the blond.

End Flashback

Kurenai appears in the field "the test is simple get these two bell from me," she said.

"But sensei; there are two bell," said Hinata.

"One of you will fail," said the sensei.

"Begin," she said as Kiba and Hinata go into hiding as Naruto stands in one place.

"Aren't you going to hide?" she asked as Narut0o smirked making her eyes widen "kai," she shouted as Naruto disappears. "Not bad; a genjutsu; this might be fun," she thought.

She is ensnared by a tree branch "interesting to use my own jutsu against me," she thought as Naruto appears out of it with his hand posed to strike "they don't call me the genjutsu Mistress for no reason," she said as Naruto find himself in her position with a kunai.

"You truly live up to you moniker Kurenai-sensei; however," thought Naruto as he is struck down only to disappear in smoke.

"A shadow clone," she thought as she looks around. Her world goes black "Kai," she said as the training ground appears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the outside Kiba and Hinata are watch as both are standing in one place "they have not moved; Hinata can you tell what is going on?" asked Kiba.

"Byakugan," said Hinata as she gasps "their chakra is flowing as if they are using their jutsu," she said.

"So they are using genjutsu," said Kiba.

"We complete the plan before Naruto loses this battle," said Kiba as the two charge forward only for Naruto to fall down and Kurenai breathing really.

"To keep up a genjutsu battle with me and tire me out," she thought as Kiba launches his attack but she catches his catch his punch and throws him.

She dodges several palm thrust from Hinata but is too tired and is hit in the leg preventing her from moving as kunai slices the rope on her waist cutting bells as Kiba grabs them.

"Kurenai sighs "Kiba who gets the second bell?" she asked.

"None of us because the bell were not the point of the test," said Kiba.

"The purpose was team work and we passed," said Naruto as get up and shakes his head trying to get him out of a daze.

"Who came up with the plan," said Kurenai.

Naruto did," said Kiba as Hinata nodded her head.

"You there pass we will start tomorrow on missions," said Kurenai.

"You two can go home, I need to talk to Naruto privately," said Kurenai.

The two walk away as Naruto looks at Kurenai "what is it sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No genin should be able to match me in my specialty and you said that was your weakest area?" Asked Kurenai.

"That is correct; I was thrilled to get you as a sensei because of genjutsu prowess and I like learn some genjutsu and I will be more than happy to get you Taijutsu up a notch," he said

"Are you saying I can't fight?" she asked.

Naruto shakes his head "not at all but you weaker than the other jounin in Taijutsu plus since genjutsu has one weakness and that is they can be broken. How about it?" asked Naruto.

I will accept you help and I will help you with your genjutsu," said Kurenai.

"See you tomorrow for mission and some training," said the female sensei as Naruto disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage office Kurenai appeared as she saw Asuma and the other jounin sensei "Now Kakashi did your team pass.

"Barley no thanks to Sakura," he said.

Shino and Sasuke worked well but Sakura berated Shino just because he did a little better and Sasuke told her to her to shut up and he apologized to Shino. Shino asked Sakura to help with the test but she refused while Sasuke helped Shino with Sakura joining shortly after Sasuke was going for the bell with Shino. If Sakura does not shape up I will drop her from my team so I can focus the two worthwhile ninja," said the grey haired man.

"Kurenai how did you team do?" asked the Hokage.

Team 8 passed," she said.

Uzumaki came up with the plan of him using genjutsu on me as we fought using genjutsu. He praised me for my genjutsu skill as we fought for ten minutes with neither us back down. My skill over came him but it was too late. He had his team attack me in my weak area which Uzumaki-san deduced was my weak area. Why is he not a chunin, he can even be jounin with his skill?" she asked.

I gave him that option but said no want to work his way up," said the Hokage.

Asuma how about you team?" asked Sarutobi.

"Team 10 passed due to the their teamwork. They will live up to their father's name," said Asuma as he had was smoking his cigarette.

"Prepare you training schedule for your teams," said the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at home when an Anbu appear with a blank mask "you have been order to appear at the council," said the Anbu as Naruto eyes narrows "very well I will be there," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the council chamber Naruto walks in and looks around "where is the Hokage and the clan heads?" asked Naruto.

They are not need boy," said a pink haired female.

"What do you need honorable council," asked Naruto trying to stay civil.

"We the council demand you teach Uchiha-sama all you know," said the same female.

"No," said the blond.

"You better boy," said a fat man as three Anbu with a blank mask jump down.

"You think intimidation with change my mind. I am saving his life because my jutsu require too much chakra and he will die without increasing his reserve," said the blond.

"Root kill him," shouted the civilian as Naruto goes through a hand seal and knocks them out with a genjutsu.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Hokage-sama," said the blond.

"It was not a problem when there is a meeting that involves my soldiers,  
" said the old man.

"Naruto you may leave I did not agree to this meet and this is meet is adjourned and will be from now on without my knowledge," said the old Kage.

Naruto bow "thank Hokage-sama as Naruto0 walks out and Sarutobi glares at the civilian and his teammates.

End chapter


	3. Training from the Experts and wave

I don't own Naruto

The Summon Sage

Training from the Experts and wave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sparring with Hinata and Kiba in a one sided fight. Naruto helped them greatly with the Taijutsu.

Naruto realized the problem with Hinata style and pointed it out to her

Flashback

_Hinata just beaten by Kiba as Naruto eyes narrowed at her form "Hinata I pick up on you Taijutsu problem," said Naruto._

_Hinata puts her head down "I am sorry Naruto I am weak," said the heiress._

_Naruto walks to depressed girl and hugs her "Hinata you are not weak, that form is not suited for you; you can be strong but you Taijutsu is not fit your body type," said the blond._

_Kurenai do you have chakra paper?" asked Naruto._

_Yes," she said as she gave him the paper._

"_Hinata-san; channel some into this paper," said the blond._

_Hinata looks at it questionably "what does it?" asked Hinata._

"_It will tell what you main element is and from there we can come up with a Taijutsu variation of that element and incorporate it you family style," said the blond. "Kiba you might as well try it as well," said Naruto._

"_What is you affinity?" asked Kurenai._

_Naruto channels some chakra. The paper splits in to one burns the other get soggy "wind, water and fire," said the blond as he turns to Kiba "Kiba, me nor Kurenai will teach you any jutsu of your element till you get you reserves up," said the blond._

_Hinata channels it and it get soggy "she is water," said the blond as he see Kiba's paper crumbling "so Kiba-san is an earth user," said the blond_

"_Kurenai can you help Kiba with the earth since that is you secondary affinity when he gets his reserves up?" asked Naruto._

_I will help Hinata with her water training after I ask the clan head," said the blond._

"_Aren't I in charge Naruto?" asked the jounin with amusement._

"_Sorry I was told that helping is quality of leadership; forgive me sensei," said Naruto._

"_Help Hinata and I will assist Kiba," said the Jounin._

_I would like to talk after the training about something that might help me," said the blond._

"_Right meet me here after you talk Hyuga-sama," said Kurenai._

_Naruto goes to Hinata "ready let's take the Uzumaki express," said the blond as disappears with Hinata._

Flashback end

Naruto was trading blows with Hinata while dodging Kiba. Narut0o back off as Hinata is about to hit Naruto in the chest "you two have gotten better," said Naruto as the sensei walks up."Good job you two, head back home," said Kurenai.

The disappear in their elements as Naruto looks at his sensei "I was able to pulls some favor I found you two master for your training meet them at eight in the morning at training ground 50," said black haired female.

Naruto smiles while stretching "as does Kurenai "ready for our spar Kurenai-sensei," asked Naruto.

"Let's begin," she said as she got is stance and the two charge forwards. An hour later Kurenai and Naruto were on the ground with bruises "you got better; sensei," said Naruto.

"Next time sparring with genjutsu," said the sensei.

Naruto gets up "need help getting to your resident Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai tries to stand up but falls "damn; that would help," she said as Naruto scoops her up bridle style and disappeared in a water shunshin.

Naruto got to her apartment and put her on her feet "I have food if you r hungry," she said as she opens the door.

"I don't want to impose," said the genin as his stomach growls.

Kurenai giggle "of course you my cute genin," she said as Naruto blushes.

"I accept if I can help make a dinner," said the blond with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Naruto and Kurenai chat for little bit "Kurenai who is that man; your father?" asked Naruto.

Yes; he was killed during your prisoner's attack," she said.

Naruto stood up "I am sorry sensei; I will go," said the blond

"Naruto; I don't blame you at all," she whispered as she hugged the genin.

"I am sorry Kurenai for bringing up bad memories," said the blond.

After Naruto calms down he help Kurenai with the dishes and head to his apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Next day Naruto went to the training ground saw a purple haired female and man with a sword "are you my sensei?" asked Naruto.

My name is Yugao Uzuki," said the female.

"I am Hayate Gekko," said the male.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond with a bow.

"You want to learn Kenjutsu however what style do you know?" asked the man.

The Hiten Mitsurugi but I have not mastered," said the blond.

"I also know Kamiya Kasshin –ryu," said the blond

The two where speechless "will I will teach the crescent moon dance," said the man as he regained his composure.

I will teach you leaf blade style," said Yugao

The two take their stance and teach Naruto their style. Over the day Naruto improved and thank his sensei profusely.

He also did some D rank mission with his team thanks to his clones. He went with his team for another mission. Naruto requested a C rank to prove himself with Kurenai giving in.

"Bring in Tazuna," said the Hokage as a drunk walks in.

"I hired ninja not brats; although the lady looks good," he said as starts to shakes "Tazuna please don't make perverted comments on my sensei," said the blond

"My name is Tazuna the amazing bridge builder. I want you to protect me you life," said the man as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting choice of word," thought the blond.

Meet at the south gate in two hours," said Kurenai.

Hai," said the genin as they disappear.

Team 8 was walking to the Land of Wave when Naruto notice a puddle and rolled his eyes as the team walked by it. Two figures appear and rush Kurenai and shred her to bits only for one of them to punched into a tree and the other knocked out by Naruto.

"Well done Naruto; now Tazuna you have some explaining to do," said the Jounin.

"I already know Kurenai of what is going, I went to wave a year ago and I will continue the mission," said the blonds.

"A business man named Gato has taken over my small village and I want to build the bridge to help loosen his grips," said Tazuna.

Naruto walks back to the groups after talk to the ninja "they confirmed it and have told a jounin was leading them," said Naruto.

How about you two will you continue as well?" asked Kurenai. The two genin nod their head.

"Very well you will pay us for an A rank mission," said the jounin as Tazuna bowed gratefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto and his groups crossed the water as the mist became thick. Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it in the bushes as he grabs a scared rabbit "so it was used to escape," thought Naruto.

Get down," shouted Naruto as a giant sword is thrown at the groups who gets on the ground."That blade," said Naruto. "Zabuza Momachi A rank rouge ninja," said the blond.

"So you know me genin," as a man with his mouth covered appear on his sword.

Naruto stand "sensei let me handle this thug," said the blond as he pulls out a katana.

Naruto rushes and clashes with Zabuza in a battle of swordsmanship.

Naruto was forced back by his opponent "well genin you our skilled to fight me this well," said the man as he slash down on Naruto "dance of crescent moon," said Naruto's two clone charge Zabuza with the real on slashing down. Zabuza take both clones out and block the over head strike.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said the missing Nin as a water dragon is lunched out of the lake hitting Naruto.

"Naruto," shouted Kurenai.

"You called Kurenai," said the blond as he appears from the puddle on the floor.

Naruto held his sword out "you babies need to stop pretending to be ninja. Before I even became a ninja a killed a hundred academy graduates," said the man as Naruto gasp.

"So it is true; the demon of the bloody mist," growled Naruto.

Zabuza laughed "so you know of it?" he asked as his eyes fell on Naruto.

"I have; it is the reason it is call the bloody mist because this graduation where they pit two team of student in a fight to the death," said the blond.

"Ha-ha," chuckled Zabuza "I am impressed that a genin knows of this," said the man.

"I studied all village history during my earlier training and the mist intrigued me at barbarism of the village especially the graduation exam of the Nidamie Mizukage," said the blond.

"It all changed when a child not even a student murdered the whole class forcing it to be abolished," said Naruto. "That ninja was known as the demon of the hidden mist as well as Zabuza Momochi," said the blond making the genin gasp as Kurenai sweat.

"I heard of this but only bits and pieces," she thought.

"Yes it made me feel alive," said the swordsman as he unleashed massive killer intent making Naruto sweat but the genin shake from fear. Kurenai is holding herself from feeling the fear.

Naruto eye become fox like "Zabuza you might know me but you have heard of my moniker," said the blond. Summoning Jutsu," said the blond as he slams his hands on the ground and in a puff of smoke a Toad with two sword and scorpion appear "I am the Summon Sage," said the blond as the two summons get ready to do battle.

"So the summon Sage a ninja with ten summons," said the swordsman as he dodges a pincer and blocks a sword and jumps back.

"Water Clone Jutsu," said Zabuza as two clones appear and charges Naruto who goes through more seal "summoning Jutsu," said the blond a armadillo appears in front of his friends and sensei blocking the killer intent.

Naruto goes through more seal "water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Naruto as Zabuza did the same with both water jutsu clashing in a power struggle.

Kurenai gasp as Naruto is hit into a tree. Zabuza notices a tree encasing him "so the Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf," said the fomorer mist ninja as he elbows the illusion sending Kurenai in to the water.

She get "why is the water heavy," she though as the water surrounds her into a prison.

Naruto looks as Zabuza's clone is holding the prison. Naruto closes his eyes and goes through hand seal "I guess I should summon them," thought the blond. "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as two toads appear on his shoulder.

Naruto jumps from an attack "Naruto well get in Sage mode," said toad with green skin.

"Shima-sama I need wind now," shouted Naruto as the female toad unleashes a guest with firing a fire ball increasing its power.

The attack hits one of the clone destroying it instantly as Kurenai eyes widen from the power. Kiba and Hinata were amazed "Hinata; are we weak?" asked a shocked Kiba.

Hinata was shaking for Naruto power "Hinata; Kiba protect the bridge builder and watch and see how a fight is won," said the blond.

"Naruto take the Tazuna with the genin and run," said the sensei.

Naruto eyes turn toad like and has warts on his nose "sorry sensei no one gets left behind," said the blond as he rushes the mist rouge punching the real Zabuza but his fist is blocked by the Zabuza 's sword as the two struggle with Naruto winning shattering the blade and sending the swordsman back.

The clone holding the water prison is d4estory from the shock and Kurenai falls in the water. "What are you?" growled Zabuza.

"Zabuza I am you death," said Naruto as senbons hit Zabuza in the neck killing him.

A young masked ninja jumps "I have been hunting Zabuza for a while I would like to thank you for keeping him occupied.

"Mist hunter ninja," said Naruto. It was not a problem and I would ask the village for Zabuza bounty since weakened him give you a chance to kill him," said Naruto.

"It will arranged ninja-san," said the mask ninja as he disappears with Zabuza.

The two toad disappear from Naruto shoulders falls to one knee "summon all of those animal drained me," said Naruto as he falls on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up in a bed and sees his sensei sitting in a chair "Sensei," said Naruto.

The jounin looks up "you're awake," she said as she slaps him "don't scare me like that again Naruto-kun she shouted not aware of the prefix on her student's name.

"I am sorry Kurenai-sensei," said the blond as he hugs her trying to comfort her.

"Don't do anything reckless again," she said as Naruto smile "no promises sensei," said the blond.

"The fox healed me," said Naruto as Kurenai looked at Naruto's face and arms where hit.

"I need some advice," said Naruto.

"About what?" she asked.

"Should I tell the team of the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"I would recommend it but it's your call," she said.

"They should know more about me and I don't want to keep a secret this big," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was introduced to the Tazuna daughter Tsunami who Naruto mistook her for Tazuna granddaughter making her blush and his grandson Inari. He was sitting with his team as was trying to think of the best way to say it. "Alright what I am about to tell is an S rank secret that will incur the death penalty unless I say it's okay tell someone" said Naruto. "What did they say in the academy about the Kyuubi?" asked the blond.

"It was killed by the Yondaime but he died in the process," said Kiba.

Naruto shakes his "that is not the truth Kiba; he did not kill it but sealed it in a newborn," said Naruto.

"I am what you a Jinchuuriki or the power of the human sacrifice. The Kyuubi must be sealed newborn the moment he or same is born," said the blond.

"My birthday was during the Kyuubi attack," said the blond. "I was chosen to harbor this burden," said Naruto.

"It make perfect sense as why the civilian hate you," said Kiba. "From what I am hearing is you're a hero; your existence keeps us safe," said the dog user.

"I agree with Kiba; Naruto," said Hinata.

Naruto smiles "thanks," he said.

"Now I think Zabuza is alive," said Naruto.

"But you checked his vital," said Kiba.

"The weapons he was hit with was not meant to kill an opponent unless you hit an artery," said Naruto. "One thing that gave the ninja was a hunter ninja burns the body to destroy an bloodline," said Naruto.

"I let the hunter ninja because none would have won against them in our current state," said Naruto.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"I will teach some water jutsu to Hinata and Kurenai will teach Kiba some earth style," said Naruto.

We will start tomorrow," said Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest a young male with black haired walks up to a cloaked figure "what is the news," said the deep voice.

The male hands a scroll "this is what we have gathered about Gato," said the young male.

"Tell Zabuza to accelerate the plan. Hold off Tazuna bodyguard but don't kill. Got it Haku," said the deep after he read the scroll. "So Gato hired that one as well," said the voice.

"If I know Gato and I do with his kind. He will send some men to the house to hold the daughter of Tazuna or grandson hostage," said the voice.

"Hai Shadow-san," said the male as they both disappear in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Next day Naruto was at a lake "Hinata this is the last training of water manipulation before any jutsu," said the young blond.

Naruto puts his hands out "this requires you move the water with just you chakra," said the blond as a small start to form and is decreased.

"Give it a shot," said the blond as Hinata tried getting a small ripple. "Again," said Naruto as she repeats the process till night when they head home.

Naruto walks in and see Tsunami in the kitchen making dinner "Tsunami-chan take a break the I will cook," said the blond

The woman looks up and see Naruto and blushes "why the hell am I blushing," she thought forcing it down.

"You don't have too Naruto-kun," she said covering her mouth making Naruto smile "it is alright I am flatter and you can call me that whenever you want Tsunami-chan," said the blond with a smile.

"Enjoy the company I will cook the meal Tsunami," said Naruto as he escorts her to the living room.

Naruto heads back and start to cook the food she had out which was a salad and he seasoned the meat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During dinner Naruto was praised for the food he cooked as he rubbed his head in embarrassment making the Kurenai and Tsunami look at him like a dog.

"Get a hold of yourself Kurenai; he's way too young," she though. "But damn he act more mature then half the adults in the village," she though as she looks at her host "she has crush too; competition," thought the jounin.

Inari slammed his hand on the table "why do you even try; Gato will kill and that will be the end," shouted the boy.

Inari," Tsunami scolded.

"Inari Gato is a weakling with nothing but money and bunch of thugs," said Naruto. I will kill him if I get the chance," said the blond.

"What do you know of suffering? You never had a bad day in your life as Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba drop their tool and utensils as Naruto growls and slams the boy into a wall "let me tell you brat something of my life," said the blond scaring Tsunami.

"You have a mother and a grandfather who love you. A house and food to eat, Now I had none, my parent where kill right at my birth and I had no one. I was hated in my village and was beaten till I was 8," said the blond.

"I wish I was lucky like you," said the blond as he let the boy go "sorry for my outburst," said the blond as he walks out.

Tsunami glares at her son "Inari apologize to Naruto-kun and go to bed for the night," she said.

"But mom," he said

"No Inari find Naruto apologize to the boy that was uncalled for," she said.

"Yes mom," he said as he walks out.

Kurenai get "I am sorry for my student's outburst," she said with a bow.

"It is not his fault since Inari adoptive father died he been bitter looking at the world as suffering," said Tsunami. What Naruto said was it true?" she asked.

"No," said Kurenai. It was worse from what I was told," said black haired jounin.

"Why?" she asked.

"Naruto is the only one who can tell you. It is his secret," said the Jounin as Tazuna gripped his fork in anger.

"That ninja is kind for someone who suffered," he said as looks at his daughter.

"I will take care of clean up sensei," said Hinata.

"If you can Hinata Tsunami has had rough day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Naruto was sitting in the lawn when he saw Inari "I am sorry Inari for my outburst," said the blond.

"No Naruto-san; what I said was uncalled for," said the boy. "I am sorry," he said.

Inari and Naruto chatted for a while and Naruto learned about his father like figure Kaiza and Naruto promised to kill Gato for what he has done bringing a smile to the boy face.

"Aniki," can teach me to be a ninja," he asked

"I will ask the Hokage if you can join the academy after this mess," said the blond ruffling the boy hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bridge a week later Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata were guarding Tazuna as Naruto had clones at the house while he was resting.

He woke up when one of his clones poofed away "he sent two men to the house," said Naruto as he got up and heard struggling.

Rushing out he saw two of Gatos thugs holding Tsunami "well should we break her in," said one of the thugs making Tsunami shakes at that comment.

"Naruto walks out "if one hair is misplaced off her head the Shinigami will not save you," said the blond.

"Make one step I will kill her," said the thug.

"Who are you going to kill no," said Naruto the looks at his arm and sees a log with se al on it "boom," said the blond tearing off the thug's right arm from the explosion.

"You will die," said the other one as Naruto throws a kunai as his neck killing the man.

Naruto walks to the one armed thugs and slams him against the wall "what is Gato up to?" asked the blond darkly.

"Go to hell brat," said the man only to be thrown on the floor by Naruto.

"Tsunami; take Inari and head up stair I am going to interrogate this scum," said Naruto as throws him into the wall.

"Do you worse brat," said the Thug trying to act brave.

"Their nerves within the body that deal immense pain with struck with lightening or shredded by wind," said Naruto as all Tsunami and Inari heard was girly scream and then silence.

Tsunami stay here with my clone; I am going to the bridge," said Naruto as he runs urgently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai was struggling with Zabuza as Hinata and Kiba were fighting of the hunter ninja. "Where you student he was much more enjoyable to fight," said the swordsman as he slashes on Kurenai only for it to be blocked.

"About time, can I drop the act?" asked Zabuza as Naruto gives him signal as they both disengage with Haku releases his mirror.

"Well my other hire were right about you Zabuza," said a short man with a cane.

A tall blue skinned man looking like a shark with a black cloak with red clouds walks up "So you always betray people Zabuza," said the man as he lifts his sword over his shoulder and it growls.

"Kisame," said Zabuza as he lifts his broken sword.

Naruto cuts his finger on Zabuza's making it whole again "thank brat," said Zabuza as Naruto finger heals.

Another man walks up with the same outfit as he looks at Naruto locking eyes "Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto.

"Let'S if the train I gave was worth it," said the black haired Uchiha as he rushes with Naruto meeting him halfway.

Kurenai can handle Gato thugs I will deal by former comrade," said Zabuza.

Hai," said the jounin as she charges with her student attacking the Thugs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Itachi where in a Kenjutsu battle with Uchiha using a tanto and Naruto using his Katana. The battle was dead even as neither gave ground. Itachi opened his eyes and they different shape "shit," said Naruto as he world changed and he appears on a cross tied with rope.

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi for the next 72 hours I will stabs with this sword," said Itachi as he thrust forward only for the world to revert back "impressive. To be able to break the ultimate genjutsu," said Itachi as he cover his bleeding eyes.

Kisame smile as Zabuza slumps forward "he has gotten weaker," said the Shark like man as Haku screamed for Zabuza to get up.

"Kisame were are leaving for now; this battle turning against us," said Itachi as the two disappear leaving Gato with no guards. Naruto glares at him "I want to kill you but I won't; I will have the people of Wave to judge you," said the blond as Naruto knocks him out and throws him in the town square and is killed by the people in rage.

Naruto was at the grave of Zabuza with Haku who holding the man's sword on his back. After the mourning Naruto was talking to Tsunami "would you consider your son able to come to my village so he can be a ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes but I will go with you so I keep him in line," said Tsunami as she remembered the talk she had with Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Kurenai walks to Tsunami "my student is a great man," said the jounin with a knowing look.

"I don't know what you talking*deined Tsunami

"Right," said Kurenai. I have a massive crush on my student and really he might the last of his clan so he might have to take multiple wives," said Kurenai.

"You not letting this go are you?" asked Tsunami. He will be a great role model for Inari," she said.

"Then come to Konoha," said Kurenai and you can get to know him better," she said as Tsunami smiles.

End Flashback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku left to be a wonderer

The groups set off as Tazuna smiles "what shall we name the bridge?" he asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," they shout as Tazuna agrees with the name and watch his daughter and grandson walk with the ninja.

End


	4. B rank mission and first exam

I don't own Naruto

The Summon Sage

B rank mission and first exam

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was back in the village in the Hokage's office. "So Naruto I see brought some guest back," the Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama; this is Tsunami and her son Inari who would like to join the academy" said the blond.

Fill this out and the new semester will start tomorrow," said Sarutobi.

Tsunami fills it out and hands it back "Inari-kun; get a goodnight sleep and head for class," said the old man. "I need to talk to Naruto-kun," said the old man.

Hai," the two civilians said and walk out.

Naruto turns to the Hokage "Naruto I have a mission for you; it is a B rank mission might go to A rank," said the Hokage.

Naruto looks around "will I have a partner and what is the mission?" asked the blond.

You will have a Jounin and the mission is to take out a ninja who defected from the village," said Hokage.

Name is Aoi Rokusho and he has an item from the village called the Raijin," said the Hokage.

"Mission accepted," said Naruto.

"Now for partner; come on in," said Sarutobi as a black haired female walks in.

"Lord Hokage you except me to believe this genin help me in this mission," she said.

"Mikoto Uchiha; is stronger than you think and can take on a jounin of Kakashi level and maybe win," said Sarutobi.

"Very well. I am Mikoto Uchiha," she said.

A pleasure Mrs. Uchiha; I am Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond.

"Mikoto will be in charge," said the Hokage.

"Let head out," she said as the two shunshined out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was following the Uchiha female in the forest "Captain," said the blond.

"Yes; what is it?" she asked.

"Let me give you a sensing seal that I invented," said Naruto. As he takes out a piece of paper "this paper will glow when are close to the target," said Naruto.

"Alright; lets split up for now; flare your chakra if run into a battle," said Mikoto.

The two split up and went in opposite direction. Mikoto was going branch to branch when the seal started to glow "so he is close," she thought as she landed and saw three people.

"One was the White haired chunin from the academy, the other was a green haired man with a Rain headband, the last one was a yellow haired man with a black robe with red clouds. "Deidara; why did Pain-sama send you," asked the green hair rain ninja.

"He has a target at Konoha but first let's get rid of a bug," said the yellow haired ninja.

Mikoto looks on the branch and her eyes widen as a small white snake explodes forcing her to jump off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto hears the explosion and head to Mikoto's location. He gets there and sees Mikoto dodging explosion from the yellow haired man.

Naruto takes out a shuriken and throws it "Kage Bushin Shuriken," said Naruto as they multiple to fifty hitting the clay spiders as Naruto jumps down killing the Chunin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"So the mad bomber of Iwagakure," said Naruto as he looks at the blond.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; our organization need you," said the blond S rank ninja.

"Here is my answer," said Naruto as he pulls out his Katana and charges the Mad bomber.

Art is a explosion," said the blond as he throws clay birds forcing Naruto on the defense. Naruto backs up "Wind Style: Air Slash," he shouts as he slash the air with his sword form a areal blade of wind as it hit Deidara who falls down in clay.

Naruto looks behind as he is encased in clay as it explodes "you're not so tough," shouted the man.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave," shouted a voice as the bomber is hit by a wave of water.

Naruto appears on a tree branch as Deidara gets up bleeding through his mouth.

He flees "I got the info Pain-sama needed," thought the rouge.

Naruto looks and sees Mikoto striking down Aoi "thank for keeping him off my back," she said as she sheathes her sword.

Naruto jumps down "two traitors dead; the other one fled," said the blond as Mikoto cut the head of the two and burns the body.

The two head back to Konoha and give in the report and head out. "Naruto why don't come by my house and I will make some dinner," she offered.

"Sure," said the blond as the two head to the Uchiha compounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

In the Hokage office the next day the jounin were in front of the Hokage "alright it is that time," said the old man.

"Does any sensei want to recommend their team?" he asked.

The masked Jounin with grey hair steps up "Kakashi Hake; I would like to put my team of Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno in the Chunin Exams," said the man.

Kurenai walks up "Kurenai Yuhi; leader of Team 8 and I would like to put my team of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki in the exams," she said

I the Gai and I am putting my youthful team in the exam of Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee," said the man with a bowl cut and green spandex.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi and I recommend Team 10 of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi in the exam," said the smoker.

Iruka stands up "Team 7, 8 and 10 are rookies and aren't ready for the exams," he said.

"They were your student; now they are our soldiers" said Kakashi.

"My team took on a C rank mission that turned to S rank due to Itachi and Kisame appearing. One of my students held me off in genjutsu alone during the test to give the rest of the team a chance to get the bell," she said.

"They are more than capable Iruka; especially Kurenai squad," said a purple haired female.

Iruka sat down in resignation "very well," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walking down the street when a box was following him "you know rock aren't perfect squares," said Naruto.

The Rock explodes and three Academy students appears "aren't you suppose to be in class; Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Boss can you play ninja with us?" asked the boy.

"Ninja playing Ninja how childish," said a screech as a pink hair genin walks up.

"Let have some fun Konohamaru," said Naruto he walks away.

"Is that you girlfriend?" asked the student.

"What; no she; way to weak," said the blond as he starts to walk away.

"Good she nothing to look at even with forehead," said Konohamaru as Naruto turns his head "you got ten Konohamaru," Naruto as the boy turns his head and a sees a pissed off Sakura.

The boy run away with Sakura chasing. "Better make she does not kill him," said Naruto as run after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stops and sees a man with makeup holding the boy by the collar "Kankuro let the boy; don't start shit," said blond female.

"Kankuro put the Hokage grandson down," said Naruto as he walks out.

Naruto; how are you?" asked the female.

"Good and you Temari?" asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto; I will put the boy down," said the makeup man.

"Why are you in the village; is it our turn already?" asked Naruto.

"You haven't entered?" asked Temari.

"No not yet but enjoy the sites Temari and say hi to Gaara," said Naruto as sand forms on the ground taking for of a red haired boy with a gourd on his back "Hey Gaara," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," said the red haired boy.

"So have practiced since Baki-sensei trained you?" asked Gaara.

"Wait till the chunin exam and find out," said Naruto

"Can't wait," said Gaara as he walks away.

"We are going to the hotel Naruto; why don't you stop by and say hi to sensei," said the boy as he walks away with his teammates.

Naruto turns to Konohamaru "let go and play ninja," said Naruto as he holds onto the three teleports to his training field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto next day was waiting for his sensei with his two teammates. He was surprised when he saw Kiba and Hinata holding hands. It made him smiles. Kurenai appeared "glades to see you three are here; I have recommended you for the chunin exams," said Kurenai.

"She hands them three sheets of paper that will register them "thank you Kurenai-sensei," they said as Kiba and Hinata disappear in a shunshin of their element.

Naruto smile "wish us luck Kurenai-chan," said Naruto making Kurenai blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto went to the Hokage as he thought back to his meeting with Baki.

Flash back

Naruto was sitting in front of his sand jounin "Naruto; Gaara's father was murdered by Orochimaru in hope of getting us to betray Konoha," said the man.

"We are going to play the part," said Baki.

"Let Hokage-sama know of this and let him we are still allies," said Baki.

"Right; I will let him know. Anything else?" asked Naruto.

Baki get a scroll "these are the plan of the Sand and Sound Invasion," said Baki as Naruto takes the scroll.

"We will appear unguarded," said Naruto. "I will let Hokage-sama know," said the blond as he bows and walks out.

End flashback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Naruto got to the Hokage and told his leader what he was informed of "this is troublesome that my former student is still at large," said the old man.

"Thank for letting me know of the Suna's intention and Intel; now hope to see you at the exams," said the Hokage.

"Hai," said Naruto as he disappears out of the window "Jiraiya I wish you had trained him to use the door," thought the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Naruto was walking with his two teammate to the Academy. "Let's head up," said the blond.

They head up and see a group of people at a door numbered 302 "genjutsu," said Naruto as they walk up unnoticed. Team 8 got to the real third floor and saw their sensei there. "You all made it; good luck," said Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting for a little bit in the examination room team 7 walks in. Shino with his hands in his pocket and Sasuke trying his best to lose his female teammate with little success. Naruto walks up to Shino "hey Shino," said Naruto as he sees Sasuke "Sasuke," said the blond with a nod as both acknowledge and greeting.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto "Naruto; my mom want to know when you're coming next time," said Sasuke.

"After the exams Sasuke," said Naruto as a blond female barged in.

"Sasuke-kun," she shouted as she latched on to his arm.

"Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun," said the pink haired ninja.

"You here too Troublesome," said the boy known as Shikamaru.

You know you should settle down," said a calm voice.

"You are who?" asked Naruto

"My name is Kabuto and I am returning veteran," said the boy.

"Second time?" asked Naruto.

Seventh," said the grey haired boy.

Naruto makes hand seal to his team getting them aware.

"You must suck," said Kiba.

"Maybe these are harder exams; with all the villages it's not that surprising," said the boy.

Kabuto pulls out a deck of card "I have gathered some info on the participant of these exams; let me help fellow Konoha ninja out," said the boy.

Gaara of the Desert," said Naruto.

Rock Lee," said Sasuke.

Naruto-baka," said Sakura

"You know their names that is easy," said the boy.

"Gaara of the Desert; his sensei is Baki and his teammate are brother and sister Temari and Kankuro.

No D rank, 30 C rank and 1 B rank," said Kabuto as his eye widen "impressive he has never been injured in a mission," said the boy making every one eyes widen except Naruto.

"Rock Lee who is on Team Nine with sensei Might Gai and teammate Neji Hyuga and TenTen," said Kabuto.

Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are non existence but Taijutsu is off the charts He has taken 120 D ranks, 10 C rank and 1 B rank," said Kabuto.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki," said the Kabuto as he looks at the card drops it in surprised.

"Naruto Uzumaki; Ninjutsu is A, Genjutsu is B , Taijutsu is S rank, and Fuinjutsu is B rank.

"His sensei is Kurenai Yuhi with teammate Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. He has taken 300 D rank missions, 10 C rank, 1 S rank that was upgraded from a C rank when he faced off against two S rank ninja. B rank turned to S rank when he face of the Deidara the Mad Bomber an S rank rouge ninja,"

Kabuto looked at the blond "interesting," said the boy.

"There are many villages in the exams the Sound Village are new and not notable," said the young teen.

Naruto sees the sound ninja charging Kabuto as the man with gauntlet goes for a punch but Kabuto dodges it "it is seem he is stronger then he pretends to be," thought Naruto.

Kabuto fall on his knee and throws up "he dodged," said Kiba.

"Naruto what do you think?" asked the dog user.

He missed but I heard a slight buzzing sound did you hear anything," asked Naruto.

"It sounded like a small boom," said Kiba.

In the front of the room smoke explodes "alright Maggots sit down, no fighting," shouted a deep voice.

A man with a scar on his on his face appears "welcome to exam one, now everyone pick a number sit at you assigned seat," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

After everyone got their; Ibiki explained the test "the rules are simple all of you will start with 10 points amongst your team, with you losing 2 point if caught cheating. Now there are nine question with tenth one being given after forty five minutes," said Ibiki.

Begin," said the man.

Naruto looks around "strange rules. We would fail the test automatically so why give us a chance," said the blond to himself.

"He want us to get info without being caught.," thought Naruto.

He closes his eyes and hears the rhythm off the pencil. He fill out the test from one of the fake examines.

Naruto forms hand seal and creates three clones and pulls out a two shogi broad. Ibiki looks at the blond "hey maggot what are you doing there is test going on and you better complete it," said Ibiki.

"I would like to submit my test a little early," said Naruto as he movies a piece.

Ibiki smiles "you have balls kids," said the man as watches the game.

After forty five minutes Ibiki gets up "time for the final question and If you take the question and get it wrong "you and your team will be banned from participating in future chunin exams," said the man.

Kiba stands up "what you can't do that, there are people who have competed before," shouted the dog user.

"I am the one making the rule this time," said Ibiki as he unleashes some killer intent.

He looks around and see Naruto talking to his teammate Hinata that he was sitting next to.

His other teammate was have Akumaru chase a toy as about five more team left "anyone else," said Ibiki as he saw Sakura ready to raise her hand.

Naruto growled and slammed his hand down "Hey scare face there are other way to advance so even if we are banned we can always field promotion," shouted Naruto.

Sakura lowered her making Naruto sigh "close call," he thought.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Ibiki asked as he waits a few more minutes.

"You all pass," said Ibiki.

"What was the test about," shouted Kankuro.

"Simple; as chunin you must be able to gather Intel and information. If you fail you will be tortured," said Ibiki as he shows the scars on his head that was covered by a bandana. Now the second part was a choice do take a mission with a high chance of death or you play safe? These are the question that you must ask you self before going on further. Chunin must realize they might have a dangerous mission so the answer is stay and fight," said Ibiki.

He looks at the window and moves to the side as a black ball flies through with a banner that Sexy Anko second proctor. A woman in a short skirt appears "you getting soft Ibiki," she said. 25 teams," she said. as she looks around.

"We have a good crop this time," said Ibiki.

"Well I will drop the number over half," she said. "Everyone to training ground 44," she said as she jumps out.

Naruto walks out as Ibiki picks up the test "a genjutsu," he thought as he breaks it.

On the test is a note "Ibiki; the one known a Kabuto knows too much he might be a spy," said the note.

"Anbu," said Ibiki as two Anbu drop down "keep your eyes on the one named Kabuto Yakushi," he said as he heads to the Hokage's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

End chapter 6


End file.
